villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lori Parker (A Bride's Revenge)
Lori Parker (Hannah Barefoot) was the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, A Bride's Revenge (airdate January 11, 2019). Backstory Lori Parker's backstory revealed that she and her sister, Rose, harbored resentment towards their father, believing that he abandoned them and their mother. When Rose was 16, she burned down their house in an act of revenge, but unbeknownst to her, their father was in the house, and ended up killed in the fire. In adulthood, Lori dated Ian Ferguson, but their relationship wasn't a happy one, as Ian didn't like Lori's controlling behavior. Ian's mother, Deb, also didn't approve of her, and months before they were set to wed, Ian called off the engagement. Lori didn't take Ian's words seriously, stating that he would do the "right thing" and marry her because he loved her, adding that he would never be happy again if he didn't. Events However, the very beginning of the film showed Lori in her gown expecting to be married to Ian, only to become enraged when Ian didn't show up. Lori plotted revenge on her former fiancee, and after hearing about Ian's engagement to Miya Ellerson (the film's protagonist), she enlisted Rose to get close to Miya by working at her salon, blackmailing her into becoming a villainous conspirator. As part of the plan, Lori had Rose dress as a deranged bride and stalk Miya, who believed that it was Lori. The vengeful villainess committed other evil acts to torment Ian and Miya, including unhooking Ian's dog's leash and sending him to be killed by a hit and run driver. Later on, the evil Lori entered Deb's home dressed in a bridal gown and killed her by shoving her down a flight of stairs. Afterwards, Lori sat in front of her mirror and boasted about killing Deb, blaming her for the end of her engagement and revealing Lori's villainous demeanor. After Rose caused Mark Ferguson, Ian's brother, to crash his car, Rose entered Mark's hospital room and attempted to kill Mark, but he was saved in time. Ian later confronted Lori at her home, where the villainess made a veiled admittance to everything that occurred, and ordered him to leave her house. She even smashed her head on a mirror in an attempted threat to portray Ian as an abuser, prompting Ian to leave. Death The film's climax revealed "Caroline" as Rose Parker, which was followed by Lori knocking out Miya with a brick and tying her up. Lori revealed Rose's role in the fire that killed their father, and also that she was using it to force Rose into helping her in her evil plan in response to Rose's protests to her sister's murderous actions. Later on, the sisters lured Ian to the mausoleum, with Ian chasing the gown wearing Rose before encountering Lori. The demented villainess planned to kill Ian and Miya and make it appear that it was a murder-suicide committed by Ian, and she forced Ian to drink a concoction, threatening to shoot him if he didn't comply. After Miya appeared, Lori called for Rose and ordered her to kill Miya, who attempted to talk down Rose and free her from Lori's control. Lori continued ordering Rose and shot Ian (non-fatally) when he went after her. While Rose and Miya were fighting, Lori pointed her gun and attempted to kill Miya, only for her shot to kill Rose instead. Horrified that she accidentally killed her own sister, the psychotic Lori screamed at Miya and made another attempt, only for Ian to shove the villainess down the stairs, killing her. Trivia * Just months later, Hannah Barefoot appeared as the evil Alison Caster in The Killer Next Door, villainess Marisol Emmons on L.A.'s Finest, and the psychotic Lynette Marris in Deadly Hollywood Obsession. Gallery Lori Parker Bride.png Lori Parker 2.png Lori Parker 3.png Lori Unveiled.png|Lori after killing Deb Ferguson Lori Pistol.png Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Animal Murderer Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Family Murderer Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Killed by Lover Category:Killed by Male Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: High Fall